


Всю свою жизнь

by krasnoe_solnishko



Series: Всю свою жизнь [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если пациент думал, что он первый, кто пытался запугать Джона Ватсона, он прискорбно заблуждался. Годы, проведенные в Афганистане, шли у него в голове под грифом «Придурки с пушками, которые любят поорать». Оскорбления высокомерного мерзавца, залившего его кровью, вызвали у Джона не более чем приятную ностальгию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено по заказу и в подарок для Филифьонка в ожидании на Шерлок-календарь 2014.  
> Название взято из стихотворения Shel Silverstein «Маски» (в эпиграфе), перевод - Красное Солнышко.  
> Бета - Yuuki. Оформление - ValleryPrankS.

 

У нее была голубая кожа,  
У него – тоже.  
Он скрывал, что был на других непохожим,  
И она – тоже.  
И они искали всю жизнь свою  
В каждом встречном такую же синеву,  
Но не видят друг друга в упор.  
До сих пор.  
  
***  
  
She had blue skin.  
And so did he.  
He kept it hid  
And so did she.  
They searched for blue  
Their whole life through,  
Then passed right by –  
And never knew.

 

В первый раз он пришел с растяжением связок голеностопного сустава, с ушибами на лице и руках и вывихнутым плечом. Вообще, по-хорошему Джон не стал бы учитывать вывихнутое плечо - потому как фактически оно уже не было вывихнуто, когда попало к нему в руки.  
  
 – Вы вправили его _сами_?  
  
 – Естественно. – Он посмотрел на Джона, как на идиота. И продолжал смотреть на него, как на идиота, _все пятнадцать минут_  осмотра, быстрого и неблагодарного, проведенного вопреки желанию пациента. Желанию, выраженному ясно и громко – слышала, должно быть, вся больница. Впрочем, это ни в коей мере не помешало Джону: если пациент думал, что он первый, кто пытался запугать Джона Ватсона, он _прискорбно_ заблуждался. Годы, проведенные в Афганистане, шли у него в голове под грифом «Придурки с пушками, которые любят поорать». Оскорбления высокомерного мерзавца, залившего его кровью, вызвали у Джона не более чем приятную ностальгию. А то, что пациент, по всей видимости, имел дело с тремя, если не с четырьмя противниками одновременно – судя по расположению синяков – лишь сильнее напомнило армейскую жизнь. Каким бы самодовольным типом тот ни был, Джон не собирался отпускать его с сотрясением мозга или сломанными ребрами. И то, и другое было более чем вероятным, учитывая, что пациент получил удар по голове, а кожа на груди налилась синяками.  
  
Пациент только фыркнул, но позволил Джону завершить обследование. Тот с особой тщательностью осмотрел поврежденный плечевой сустав.  
  
– Если бы я знал, что обследование займет весь день, – протянул пациент негромким баритоном, – я бы обратился в службу экстренной медпомощи.  
  
– Не обратились бы, – отозвался Джон, не отрывая взгляда от своих записей.  
  
Он мог поклясться, что _услышал_ , как пациент нахмурился.  
  
– В самом деле?  
  
– Ну да, – Джон громко захлопнул журнал и чрезвычайно вежливо улыбнулся, просто чтобы досадить ему. Когда серые глаза сузились в ответ, Джон с трудом подавил усмешку. – Вы не самый покладистый пациент. Думаю, вы бегаете от больниц как черт от ладана. Иначе зачем бы вы пришли сюда?  
  
Выражение лица пациента тут же сменилось с нетерпеливого на задумчивое, и он изучающе уставился на Джона.  
  
Джон слегка напрягся, но демонстративно продолжал смотреть в глаза, пока тот, наконец, не кивнул, чему-то улыбаясь. Джон было приготовился к новому потоку претензий, но ему лишь протянули руку.  
  
– Шерлок Холмс. Впрочем, вам это и так известно – у вас же моя медкарта. Но большинство любит, чтобы все ритуалы были соблюдены. – По тону было ясно, что именно он думает о большинстве.  
  
– Джон Ватсон.  
  
Джон ожидал нарочито крепкого рукопожатия, но Шерлоку явно было неинтересно играть в доминирование. Он был тем еще фруктом, это да, но ничем не напоминал армейских молодчиков.  
  
– Мистер Холмс... – Джон помедлил.  
  
– Шерлок.  
  
– Хорошо, Шерлок. Я тут просматривал вашу больничную карту. Похоже, вы часто попадаете в передряги. – Он хотел выразиться немного иначе, но так было безопаснее.  
  
Шерлок с легким изумлением приподнял бровь.  
  
– И что?  
  
– Вам бы стоило быть осторожнее. Конечно, я здесь человек новый, и не так хорошо знаком с вашей историей, как другие, но обычно люди не обращаются в больницу по два-три раза в месяц с такими травмами.  
  
– Разве? – рассеянно отозвался Шерлок, в голосе послышалось равнодушие. Интерес утрачен.   
  
– Пора бы вам начать заботиться о себе, – продолжал Джон, ругая себя за лицемерие. Но это его долг. Долг превыше всего.  
  
– Что ж, доктор Ватсон, я рассмотрю ваше безусловно ценное предложение. Мы закончили, не так ли?  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он резко развернулся, и фалды длинного черного пальто эффектно взметнулись. Джон неодобрительно покачал головой, впрочем, невольно любуясь этой сценой. Жизнь в Лондоне бывает весьма занятной – на что он и рассчитывал, когда возвращался сюда.  
  
  
  
В маленькой больничной столовой Сара подсела к нему и стащила у него несколько чипсов. Он отпихнул ее руку вилкой.  
  
– Слышала, ты принимал вчера Чокнутого гада?.  
  
– М-м-м? – промычал Джон с полным ртом разогретого карри.  
  
– Чокнутого гада. Так мы зовем его. Наш давний пациент, то приходит, то уходит. Чаще уходит: большинство докторов уже после первого обследования не желают иметь с ним дела. Всегда заявляется с какими-то чудными травмами. Одно время мы даже думали, что он делает это умышленно – внимания хочет, ну ты понимаешь.  
  
– Синдром Мюнхгаузена, – кивнул Джон. Он изучал психологию сто лет назад, еще в Бартсе. Совсем не его.  
  
– Именно.  
  
– Но больше вы так не думаете?  
  
– Нет, – она стянула еще чипсов и громко захрустела. – У него нет системы. Обычно люди с Мюнхгаузеном делают одно и то же снова и снова. Если работает, зачем что-то менять? К тому же, он явно не из тех, кто давит на жалость. Да, что-то с ним не так, он конченый псих, но у него не Мюнхгаузен. Ладно, раз ты с ним уже пообщался, тебя можно вычеркивать из списка его лечащих врачей?  
  
Джон, даже не задумавшись, покачал головой.  
  
– Вообще-то я бы взялся лечить его.  
  
Сара вытаращила глаза.  
  
– Уверен? Не надо жертвенности, Джон. Видит Бог, нам не хватит средств на причисление тебя к лику святых.  
  
 – Просто я... – Джон запнулся, не зная, как точнее выразиться. – По-моему, он не псих. Он... _интересный_. – Удалось ли ему подобрать нужное слово, чтобы выразить, как важно для него сейчас это ощущение? Конечно, вряд ли Сара поняла правильно. – Как бы то ни было, "не навреди" и все такое. Он не показался мне таким уж чокнутым. Немного с приветом... Ну, не знаю. Не похож на негодяя. Беззлобный такой гад.   
  
Сара неуверенно кивнула.  
  
– Посмотрим. Ему уже перекрывали доступ к услугам больницы после того, как он оскорбительно выразился в адрес нашего прошлого директора. Пусть даже он и сказал правду. Если он будет оскорблять тебя, придется снова отказать ему в наших услугах.  
  
Джон только пожал плечами, пододвигая к ней пакет с оставшимися чипсами. Почему-то он сомневался, что такая проблема возникнет.  
  
  
  
Месяц спустя они зашивались от наплыва больных гриппом, а коридор был битком набит кашляющими и чихающими людьми. В середине рабочего дня вся больница была под завязку забита пенсионерами и детьми, готовыми на все, лишь бы не пойти в школу. Мысли Джона были заняты только этим, но тут в коридоре возник Шерлок, его встрепанная кудрявая шевелюра мелькала над головами посетителей. Встретившись с Джоном взглядом, он демонстративно поднял перевязанную руку. Джон тихо выругался и жестом пригласил его в комнату для осмотра без очереди. Это было не обязательно, Шерлок мог и подождать. Но Джон устал объяснять всем и каждому, почему он не прописывает антибиотиков против гриппа, и находился уже на грани срыва. А Шерлок был прекрасным способом отвлечься. По крайней мере, забинтованная рука - это хоть какое-то разнообразие.   
  
После всего, что Сара рассказала о социальных навыках Шерлока, Джон несколько удивился, когда следом за ним в комнату вошел еще один человек и добродушно кивнул в знак приветствия. Джон повернулся к пациенту.  
  
Это была не просто перевязка. Кисти и предплечья были неуклюже – хотя и весьма тщательно – обернуты марлей. Шерлок стоял, стиснув зубы и терпеливо перенося манипуляции доктора. Тот осторожно, слой за слоем, развернул бинты и обнаружил химические ожоги средней степени. Джон приподнял бровь.  
  
– М-м-м... Немного ошибся в расчетах в лаборатории, – пациент пожал плечами. – Оксалилхлорид. Бывало и хуже. Но мне заявили прямым текстом, что не дадут продолжать работу, пока я не покажусь врачу, – он кинул недовольный взгляд в сторону сопровождавшего его седовласого мужчины.  
  
Джон с трудом поборол желание тяжко вздохнуть.  
  
– Господи! – воскликнул спутник Шерлока, не утруждая себя подобной борьбой. – Шерлок, ты явился на место преступления с перевязанными руками. Неужели ты думал, что я...  
  
– Я уже сказал, – пробормотал Шерлок, надувшись, как ребенок. – Ничего страшного.  
  
Джон осторожно повернул бледное худое запястье, осматривая поврежденную кожу под лампой   
  
– Вам и правда лучше обратиться в службу экстренной помощи, – заявил он. – Мы, честно говоря, не обладаем нужным оборудованием для таких случаев.  
  
– Вы прекрасно можете вылечить меня и здесь, – отозвался тот и с непреклонным лицом поджал губы. Джон понял, что спорить бесполезно.  
  
Но это его не остановило.  
  
 – Я могу _вылечить_ вас, но не могу обещать, что не будет шрамов. У них есть специалисты...  
  
– Меня и здесь все устраивает, доктор Ватсон.   
  
Окончательно и бесповоротно.  
  
Джон вздохнул.  
  
– Вы уже промыли рану и довольно хорошо. – Он уже не спрашивал, а утверждал. – Что-нибудь попало в легкие? – Выпустив запястье Шерлока из рук, он посмотрел на его спутника. – У него были проблемы с дыханием? – Джон принялся греть металл стетоскопа в ладонях.  
  
– Я вполне могу сам отвечать на вопросы, – взвился его пациент.  
  
– Знаю. Но не уверен в правдивости ваших ответов, – возразил Джон. Спутник усмехнулся, и он понял, что не ошибся. – Вам помочь с рубашкой? Мне нужно прослушать легкие.  
  
Хотя ожоги казались не слишком серьезными, движения Шерлока были неловкими, а пальцы едва сгибались в попытке расстегнуть пуговицы. Джон понаблюдал за его мучениями, затем протянул руки и помог расстегнуть приятную на ощупь синюю рубашку. Судя по ее виду, она стоила больше, чем Джон зарабатывал в неделю, и порвать ее совсем не хотелось.  
  
– Я и сам могу, – раздраженно прошипел Шерлок, отталкивая его.  
  
Джон не обратил на это внимания и все-таки вздохнул.  
  
 – Знаю, что _можете_. Но вам нужна помощь, чтобы сделать это _хорошо_.  
  
Светлые глаза сузились, но Джон лишь развел фалды рубашки и прижал стетоскоп к худощавой груди.  
  
– Дышите глубоко.  
  
Джон впервые слышал, чтобы пациент дышал с таким демонстративным недовольством.   
  
  
  
Все то время, пока Шерлоку бинтовали руки, он всячески игнорировал и доктора, и своего друга. В какой-то момент он так сильно напомнил Гарри, что Джон чуть не расхохотался.  
  
Когда Джон попытался вручить ему рецепт, Шерлок вылетел из кабинета, и фалды черного шерстяного пальто снова драматично взметнулись.  
  
Его друг задержался, взял рецепт и виновато улыбнулся.  
  
– Прошу извинить его.  
  
– Ему больно, – Джон пожал плечами. – Руки, наверное, ужасно ноют.  
  
– Да нет, он все время такой.  
  
Джон невольно улыбнулся и кивнул на рецепт.  
  
– Возможно, он не понадобится, но, судя по истории болезни, Шерлок часто влипает в неприятности, так что лекарства не будут лишними. Я уверен, что бинты едва ли долго протянут, может попасть инфекция. Вы сумеете хоть как-то заставить его принимать таблетки, а?  
  
– Я могу заставить его принять лекарство, прежде чем пустить на место преступления. Но не смогу определить, выпил он таблетку или только притворился.   
  
Его слова заинтересовали Джона.  
  
– Так вы оба состоите в полиции?  
  
 – _Я_ – да, – мужчина протянул руку. – Детектив-инспектор Грег Лестрейд.  
  
Рукопожатие было теплым.  
  
– Шерлок лишь консультирует нас в особо сложных случаях. Он вроде независимого подрядчика.  
  
– Для полиции он кажется чересчур... эксцентричным, – произнес Джон, кашлянув.  
  
– Любит опасность. Я рад узнать, что за ним может присмотреть кто-то еще.  
  
Джон удивленно моргнул.  
  
– Вообще-то я едва его знаю. Это лишь второй его визит с тех пор, как я работаю здесь.  
  
Грег окинул его не менее изумленным взглядом.  
  
– Что ж, вы неплохо справляетесь. Большинство людей пасуют перед ним.  
  
Джон фыркнул.  
  
 – Слышал, он тот еще тип, но едва ли _опасен_. Большинство людей слишком рано готовы спасовать.  
  
Удивление на лице Грега сменилось широкой улыбкой, но взгляд по-прежнему оставался оценивающим.  
  
 – Большинство людей – да, – легко согласился он. – Пойду-ка посмотрю, не пугает ли он там детишек. Был рад познакомиться.  
  
– Взаимно, – как ни странно, Джон был искренен. Первое, что ему пришлось усвоить, став врачом - никогда не принимать участия в личной жизни пациентов. Но, похоже, Шерлок Холмс собирался нарушить все его правила.  
  
  
  
В третий раз Джон был занят с пациентом, когда Шерлок ввалился в дверь: лицо в крови, на боку большое темное пятно.  
  
– Пресвятые угодники, – выдохнул Джон, огибая стол и усаживая Шерлока на стул. – Что произошло?  
  
 – Нож, – ответил Шерлок. Хотя явно хотел сказать «нож, _само собой_ »  
  
– Снимай рубашку, – скомандовал Джон, доставая бинты. Похоже, придется накладывать швы. Он охнул, когда его взгляд упал на миссис Батист, по-прежнему сидящую на столе для обследований. – Вы не будете слишком возражать, если...  
  
Она быстро кивнула, засовывая ноги в туфли.  
  
– Доктор Питерсон освободится с минуты на минуту, – сказал ей Джон, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно, и тщательно вымыл руки в раковине, прежде чем заняться Шерлоком.  
  
Бросив на пол испорченную рубашку, Шерлок скривил губы.  
  
– В чем дело? – переполошился Джон.  
  
 – В тебе. Я тут истекаю кровью, а ты спрашиваешь у простуженного, _не будет ли он слишком возражать_.  
  
 – Шерлок, она пришла _первая_. Это нормально. Ты вообще не к нам должен был обратиться. Знаю, знаю, ты ненавидишь больницы, но...  
  
– Они не смогут меня вылечить, как следует.  
  
– А я – смогу? – Джон внимательно осмотрел его левый бок. Рубашка впитала большую часть крови.  
  
– Само собой.  
  
Джон резко поднял на него глаза.  
  
– Знаешь, – проговорил он медленно, – ты совершенно ненормальный.  
  
 – Мне говорили, – и Шерлок _улыбнулся_ , черт его подери.  
  
Джон покачал головой.  
  
– Нож был хорошо заточен. Тебе повезло: похоже, он лишь скользнул по ребрам. Чуть-чуть ниже – и ты мог бы уже не добраться до больницы. И уж точно нужна была бы операция.  
  
Шерлок согласно промычал в ответ.  
  
– Понадобятся швы, – предупредил Джон. – Когда закончу, осмотрю порезы на лице.  
  
– Само собой.  
  
Не веря своим ушам, Джон тряхнул головой и принялся за работу.  
  
  
  
В четвертый раз Джон и вовсе не был в клинике. Он вышел из душа, взял телефон и обнаружил три новых сообщения от Сары, которые пришли с интервалом в десять минут. Значит, срочный вызов. Не тратя времени на голосовую почту, он тут же перезвонил.  
  
 – _Джон_ , – зашипела она в трубку. – Приезжай и займись им. Он никому не позволяет осмотреть себя и отказывается уйти, пока не увидит тебя.  
  
– О к... – слова замерли на губах. Он знал, о ком речь. На заднем плане слышался знакомый раздраженный баритон.  
  
– Прости, я понимаю, что у тебя выходной, но он закатил скандал. Я уже сказала, что вызову полицию, если он не прекратит... – сердитые возгласы стали на октаву выше.  
  
Джон сжал переносицу пальцами. А ведь он предвкушал тихий полдень в баре.  
  
– Я буду, как только смогу. Дай ему трубку.  
  
Глухой удар – и телефон передали.  
  
– Джон...  
  
– Заткнись, – оборвал тот. – Ты не умрешь в ближайшие двадцать минут?  
  
Небольшая пауза.  
  
– Нет.  
  
– У тебя есть при себе наличные?  
  
– Да, а что?  
  
– Отлично, оплатишь мне такси. Но учти, Шерлок, если это какая-нибудь ерунда...  
  
– Конечно же, это важно, – сердито произнес Шерлок. – Ты в самом деле думаешь, что я стал бы тратить время на...  
  
 – Я думаю, что ты с легкостью потратил бы мое. А теперь сядь в коридоре и прекрати донимать моих коллег. Я скоро буду. У меня, между прочим, _выходной_. – Он оборвал связь, прежде чем Шерлок успел ответить, и с ожесточением натянул ветровку.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

– Ты долго.  
  
Когда Джон приехал, Шерлок мерил шагами приемную. По всей видимости, он слишком нервировал пациентов, ожидавших своей очереди в коридоре, – что было неудивительно. Выглядел он жутко. Слипшиеся от крови волосы торчали пучками, один глаз почти заплыл. Левая щека исполосована чем-то острым, кровяные потеки на шее и воротничке. Несмотря на все это, Шерлок лучился торжеством.  
  
 – Ты должен мне двадцать пять фунтов, – сообщил Джон, скинув куртку на пустой стул и указав Шерлоку на стол для обследований. Тот взгромоздился на него без слов, хотя то, с какой осторожностью он прижимал к себе правую руку, внушало Джону опасения. – Все-таки поймал его?  
  
Уголки губ ехидно поползли вверх.  
  
– Да. Да, поймал. Жители Сассекса могут спать спокойно, никто не вломится к ним в окна посреди ночи.  
  
– Сассекса? – Джон нагнулся над раковиной; привычный ритуал успокаивал нервы, притупляя злость. По крайней мере, частично. – Непростая была погоня?  
  
Шерлок усмехнулся.  
  
– Лучшие погони всегда непростые.  
  
Джон вздохнул.  
  
– Хорошо, давай взглянем на тебя. – Щека почти перестала кровоточить, хотя сукровица еще сочилась. Джон не сомневался, что найдет еще ушибы на голове, но крови было мало, вряд ли раны глубокие. – Прямой удар по голове?  
  
– У меня нет сотрясения.  
  
Джон кивнул. Шерлок наверняка заработал достаточно сотрясений в прошлом, чтобы судить.   
  
– Что ты сделал с рукой?  
  
В ответ Шерлок просто вытянул ее перед собой. Два пальца неестественно торчали.  
  
Джон сочувственно охнул и обхватил запястье Шерлока, чтобы рука не дрожала.  
  
– Эти два наверняка сломаны, – пробормотал он. – Думаю, и средний тоже, он уже посинел и распух. – Он резко вскинул голову и с осуждением посмотрел на Шерлока.  
  
– Что?   
  
 – И долго ты разгуливал со сломанными пальцами? Не надо было дожидаться, пока я приеду. Ты должен был сразу попросить Сару наложить шину? – Джон замолчал, пораженный догадкой. – Надеюсь, это не случилось в Сассексе, и ты не проделал весь этот путь, только чтобы я осмотрел тебя?  
  
Шерлок пожал левым плечом.  
  
– Я не хотел, чтобы меня осматривал кто-нибудь еще. Я хотел, чтобы ты.  
  
 – Но меня _не было_ на месте!  
  
– Я заметил, спасибо.  
  
– Шерлок! – Джон сделал глубокий вдох и задержал дыхание, пока желание ударить пациента не прошло. – Нужно, чтобы другие тоже иногда присматривали за тобой, – заметил он сдержанно. – Я не единственный доктор в Лондоне и уж точно не лучший. Ты не должен чувствовать, будто зависишь от меня.  
  
– Ты обладаешь исключительной способностью внушать доверие, Джон.  
  
– Шерлок...  
  
– Это так.  
  
– Ты едва меня знаешь.  
  
– Я знаю достаточно.  
  
– Господи Иисусе, Сара была права. Ты конченый псих, – Джон покачал головой, выпуская ладонь Шерлока, чтобы достать шину и бинты. Он открыл небольшой шкафчик над раковиной и протянул две большие таблетки. – Это немного уменьшит боль. Ничего сильнее я тебе не дам, даже не проси. – Наполнив пластиковый стаканчик водой, он сунул его Шерлоку. – Как ты вообще жил, пока я не начал здесь работать?  
  
Это был риторический вопрос, но Шерлок все равно решил ответить.  
  
– Само собой, бесконечно страдал от плохого обслуживания. Чаще обрабатывал раны сам.  
  
– Быть этого не может. – Джон опустил запястье Шерлока на маленький столик возле кровати и занялся порезом на щеке. Он не хотел начинать накладывать шину, пока таблетки не притупят боль.  
  
– Конечно, может. Удивительно, какие только болячки ни заживают сами по себе, если не обращать на них внимания подольше.  
  
Как бы Джону ни хотелось думать, что Шерлок пошутил, он знал, что это не так.   
  
– Поверить не могу, что тебе позволяют так поступать с собой.  
  
– Кто бы меня остановил?  
  
– Твой друг, например.  
  
– Мой друг?  
  
– Да, твой друг. Грег Лестрейд. Из полиции. Он приходил как-то вместе с тобой...  
  
– А, он. Он мне не друг. – Это заявление сопровождалось пренебрежительным взмахом здоровой руки.  
  
– Он беспокоился о тебе, – пожал плечами Джон. – В моем понимании это и значит быть другом.  
  
– Конечно, беспокоился, ведь случись что со мной, и у него месяц не будет секса. – Увидев, что Джон в замешательстве, Шерлок вздохнул. – Он встречается с моим братом. Наверняка ему строго наказали следить, чтобы я все время оставался в целости и сохранности.  
  
Джон понимающе улыбнулся.  
  
– Значит, старший брат?  
  
Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул и принялся сверлить взглядом пятно на полу возле ноги Джона. По-видимому, он не был расположен обсуждать своего брата. Но Джона не особо волновало, к чему тот был или не был расположен.  
  
– Он опекает тебя, – произнес он задумчиво. – Должно быть, это приятно.  
  
 – _Приятно_?  
  
– Приятно знать, что тебя любят. А он, несомненно, тебя любит, раз готов перестать спать со своим партнером только потому, что тебя поколотили. Кроме того, он твой брат – естественно, ему не все равно. Согласись, Шерлок, забота тебе не повредит.  
  
– Это никак не связано с любовью. Он не любит меня. Он не умеет любить. А еще не умеет не совать нос в чужие дела, – проворчал Шерлок. – Когда вы познакомились, он произвел впечатление человека, способного на любовь?  
  
Джон нахмурился. Приклеивая к подбородку Шерлока последний пластырь, он лихорадочно пытался вспомнить, неужели он встречал второго Холмса, не подозревая об этом. Определенно, нет. Это было просто невозможно.  
  
– Что ты хочешь сказать? Я никогда не видел твоего брата.  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на него в задумчивости.  
  
– В самом деле? Интересно. Ну, значит, увидишь.  
  
– Увижу?  
  
– Безусловно. Он так предсказуем.  
  
Джон толком не нашелся, что ответить.  
  
– То есть?  
  
Шерлок только отмахнулся от вопроса.  
  
– Это не важно. А важно то, что ни одному из них я бы не доверил заботу о себе.  
  
Джон покачал головой и взялся за его запястье, наконец, переключая внимание на поврежденную руку.  
  
– Неправда. Не знаю, как насчет брата, но вот Грег искренне заботится о тебе. Одному богу известно, почему или каким образом. Невероятен сам факт, что кому-то может быть дело до такого эгоистичного, безответственного, требовательного мерзавца. Поверь, лично я испытываю к тебе лишь глубокое презрение.  
  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся, и Джон не смог сдержать ответной улыбки.  
  
– Так я и подумал. – Его здоровые пальцы дрогнули, скользнув по ладони Джона.  
  
– Приступим?  
  
  
  
Джон мог сказать о Шерлоке как о пациенте только одно - тот был фактически не восприимчив к боли. Естественно, Джон понимал, что это не так: весь его стоицизм был результатом отличного самообладания, не более того. Тем не менее, если не считать солдат, поступавших к нему без сознания, Шерлок был единственным пациентом, который ни разу даже не вздрогнул.  
  
Джон проверил, не слишком ли туго затянул бинт вокруг шины.  
  
– Ну вот, готово. Знаю, ты уже не раз ломал пальцы, то есть, умеешь с ними управляться. Хотя ты ведь правша, да? Будет сложновато.  
  
Шерлок вздохнул.  
  
– Да. К сожалению, это был единственный способ не дать двери закрыться. Я мог упустить его, если бы убрал руку.  
  
– А это, конечно, куда хуже, чем сломать пальцы? Ну да, можешь не отвечать. – Джон собрал оставшиеся бинты и использованные упаковки, чтобы выкинуть их в мусорку. Приводить в порядок смотровой кабинет после посещений Шерлока всегда было непростой задачей. Этот человек являл собой воплощение хаоса и дикой, неукротимой энергии. Будь Джон его братом, он бы, скорее всего, тоже чувствовал потребность не выпускать его из вида. – Если я дам тебе легкие обезболивающие, ты будешь принимать их?   
  
Шерлок заинтересовался.  
  
– Дюрогезик?  
  
Джон фыркнул.  
  
– Кодеин.  
  
Шерлок только хмыкнул.   
  
– Нет, конечно, – и тут же вернулся к телефону, куда что-то забивал одной рукой. Он так ни разу и не поднял глаз, пока Джон прибирался.  
  
  
  
Отправив Шерлока восвояси, Джон минут десять не вылезал из серванта в комнате для персонала, организовывая самый роскошный перекус, какой только мог, учитывая их скудный запас печенья. Он надеялся, что сам жест оценят больше, чем непосредственно подношение. Сара подняла глаза от таблицы, над которой работала, и криво улыбнулась, увидев поднос.  
  
– Не стоило.  
  
– Я там немного наследил. То есть, не я, но мы оба понимаем, что сам он не извинится, так что извиняться придется мне. Прости.  
  
Она покачала головой, пока Джон разливал им чай.  
  
– Прекрати. Тебе пришлось прийти в свой законный выходной. Ты не был обязан, ты же понимаешь. По телефону могло создаться впечатление, что я на грани отчаянья, – сложно не дойти до ручки, когда он над душой стоит, – но мы могли бы придумать что-нибудь и без твоего участия. Просто он был так настойчив: подайте Джона и только его. Если подобное повторится, я вызову полицию. Он не имеет права выдвигать нам такие требования.  
  
– Нет, не имеет, – согласился Джон. У Шерлока нет такого права, но это едва ли остановит его, когда он заявится снова. Уж в этом-то Джон не сомневался.  
  
Сара отхлебнула из чашки и изучающее посмотрела на него.  
  
– Но ты все равно спустил ему это с рук. Если он снова потребует тебя, ты просто возьмешь и придешь, я права?  
  
Посмотреть ей в глаза оказалось вдруг очень трудно.  
  
– У меня не было планов на сегодня. Так что все нормально.  
  
– Как это может быть нормальным?  
  
– Он просто немного привередлив. Ты же видела, каков он. Я бы не хотел перекладывать это на кого-нибудь другого. Я не против, честно.  
  
Сара уставилась на него в изумлении.  
  
– Он нравится тебе?  
  
Джон фыркнул.  
  
– Ничего подобного. Как он вообще может кому-то нравиться? Он ходячий кошмар, – и он не смог сдержать улыбку.  
  
Сара смотрела все так же пристально.  
  
Джон поставил чашку и положил руки на стол, раздумывая, как бы объяснить это так, чтобы она поняла.  
  
– Видишь ли... Мы на одной волне. Так получилось. В этом нет никакой логики, но факт остается фактом: каким-то непонятным образом мы ладим. Я сам не до конца понимаю. При этом я ведь вижу, какой он несносный тип, помимо всего прочего.  
  
– Это еще мягко сказано.  
  
– Да уж.  
  
– Но он все равно нравится тебе.  
  
– Это так, – признался Джон. – Бог знает почему. Какая-нибудь детская травма, скорее всего.  
  
Сара налила себе еще чашку чая. Несколько долгих мгновений спустя она, наконец, произнесла:  
  
– Думаю, тебе нужно быть очень и очень осторожным.  
  
– Боишься, мне будет больно?  
  
 – Боюсь, ты так загремишь в _психушку_. Если бы не разгар гриппозного сезона, я бы уже сама оформляла твои документы. Увы, у нас пока слишком много дел, чтобы отпустить тебя прямо сейчас.  
  
– А, ну ладно. Тогда у меня еще есть время до апреля, – наполовину пошутил Джон.  
  
Сара взвесила его слова и кивнула.  
  
Они допили чай в довольно неуютной тишине.  
  
  
  
Едва Джон успел доехать до дома, как телефон завибрировал: сообщение. Он нахмурился, увидев незнакомый номер, и вздохнул. Громко.  
  
 _Сколько таллия нужно вколоть пятидесятилетнему мужчине средней комплекции и роста, чтобы на его ногтях проступили сигнальные кольца? Нужно для дела. Нет времени для эксперимента. ШХ_  
  
Джон, конечно, догадался, от кого сообщение. На свете был лишь один человек, который стал бы спрашивать о ногтях и подписываться "ШХ". И все же...  
  
 _Где ты взял мой номер?_  
  
 _А как ты думаешь? ШХ_  
  
 _Я наверняка знаю, что никто в клинике не давал тебе его._  
  
 _Неверно. Ты дал. ШХ_  
  
 _Нет, не давал. Я бы запомнил._  
  
 _Возможно, не напрямую, но тем не менее. Ты сегодня сунул мобильный в карман джинсов – должно быть, так спешил в больницу, что не убрал его в куртку, как обычно._  
  
 _И?_  
  
 _Я позаимствовал его ненадолго, чтобы забить твой номер в телефонную книгу. Серьезно, тебе следует быть внимательнее, Джон. ШХ_  
  
Разгневанный, Джон долго смотрел на экран сотового.   
  
_Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что я, может, не хочу давать свой телефон?_  
  
 _Почему нет? Это самый эффективный способ связаться с тобой. Не придется ждать, пока тебя вызовут в больницу, когда ты мне снова понадобишься. ШХ_  
  
 _Тебе не приходило в голову, что моя жизнь вообще-то не вращается вокруг твоей персоны?_  
  
 _Ты уже доказал, что готов приехать в больницу, когда нужен мне, так что не вижу, в чем проблема. ШХ_  
  
 _Ты ведешь себя неразумно. ШХ_  
  
 _Уверен, даже ты способен понять это. ШХ_  
  
 _Иногда я сомневаюсь, что ты вообще человек._  
  
 _Ногти, Джон. Мне нужен ответ в обозримом будущем. ШХ_  
  
 _По-видимому, посылать тебя к черту абсолютно бесполезно._  
  
 _Абсолютно. ШХ_  
  
 _Признайся, ты заинтригован. ШХ_  
  
 _Я ни в чем не обязан признаваться._  
  
 _Но это так. ШХ_  
  
 _А ты и в самом деле самодовольный ублюдок._  
  
 _Кто-то умер от отравления таллием, или это чисто гипотетически?_  
  
 _Кто-то умер, хотя связано ли это с таллием, зависит от твоего ответа. ШХ_  
  
 _Трудно сказать. Я не специалист в таких вещах. В любом случае, все зависит от массы тела._  
  
 _Само собой. ШХ_  
  
 _Можешь скинуть мне фотографию жертвы? И ее ногтей?_  
  
 _Приезжай ко мне в морг, если хочешь. ШХ_  
  
 _Я? В морг? Не уверен, что смогу принести пользу делу._  
  
 _Ничего страшного. От Лестрейда нет никакой пользы, а он все время торчит здесь. ШХ_  
  
  
  
Джон действительно _был_ заинтригован. Мысль о том, что Шерлок понимает, что у них есть нечто общее, несколько пугала, и размышлять на эту тему не хотелось. Он подумал, что, пожалуй, Сара была права насчет психушки. Если сознательно проводить время с Шерлоком, то такой исход неизбежен для любого.  
  
По крайней мере, Лестрейд был явно рад его видеть. Как ни странно, куда больше, чем сам Шерлок. Тот даже не удосужился поприветствовать его – лишь указал на руки жертвы и принялся ждать, пока Джон осмотрит ногти. Джон неловко наклонился, осторожно положив трость на пол, и прокрутил в голове разрозненную информацию о таллиуме, почерпнутую из старых медицинских журналов, все еще хранящихся в квартире.  
  
– Это мог быть таллиум, – наконец, заключил он. – Сложно сказать… Кольца едва заметны и слабо окрашены. Это или таллиум, или что-то еще.  
  
– Или хром. Я уже все нашел в Интернете, пока ждал тебя. Нам известно, что это сделал сосед, – заявил Шерлок. – Это так прискорбно очевидно, что даже Лестрейд вынужден согласиться.  
  
Джон перевел взгляд с одного на другого.  
  
– Если вы знаете, что это сосед, что мешает вам просто дождаться результатов вскрытия?  
  
Шерлок недовольно буркнул, а Лестрейд покачал головой, изрядно позабавленный.  
  
– Ничто не мешает. И мы подождем. Но вы же понимаете, для некоторых этого недостаточно, – он многозначительно указал подбородком на Шерлока. – Некоторые считают, что они слишком хороши для обычной полицейской работы. – Это было сказано практически беззлобно. – Сначала он должен разгадать все сам. Дожидаться вскрытия - неспортивно.  
  
– Ясно, – кивнул Джон, переваривая услышанное. – Еще бы. – Он пристально посмотрел на Шерлока. – Зачем ты меня позвал на самом деле?   
  
– Иногда бывает полезно посмотреть на вещи под иным углом. Лестрейд работает с одной и той же командой криминалистов, а значит, мы постоянно имеем дело с одним и тем же набором сильных и слабых сторон, с отсутствием воображения. Они упускают очевидное. Свежий взгляд может открыть нам новую информацию или указать на то, что мы обычно не замечаем.  
  
Джон снова задумчиво кивнул и перевел взгляд на Лестрейда.  
  
\- Так зачем меня позвали?  
  
Лестрейд улыбнулся.  
  
– Шерлоку время от времени нужно покрасоваться перед новыми зрителями. Думаю, он искренне хочет произвести на вас впечатление. Ради этого он из кожи вон лез, хотя обычно не утруждается.  
  
– Что? Серьезно?  
  
Оба повернулись к Шерлоку, который стоял, неестественно выпрямившись, у стола, упорно не обращая на них внимания  
  
– Он завлекает людей при помощи трупов и теорий об отравлениях?  
  
– По крайней мере, пытается. Но в данном случае, у него получилось, не так ли?  
  
– Не слишком ли много хлопот?  
  
– Согласен. Я скорее ожидал, что он будет до скончания веков доставать вас в больнице, являясь со все более серьезными травмами и попутно забрасывая загадочными наблюдениями обо всех твоих коллегах.  
  
Шерлок сердито зыркнул на него из-под бровей.  
  
– В последний раз, когда я поделился в больнице своими наблюдениями, меня в качестве благодарности вышвырнули вон.  
  
Джон постучал пальцами по прилавку.  
  
– Сара что-то говорила об этом, - вспомнил он. - Ты о прошлом директоре? Он ушел еще до того, как я вступил в должность.  
  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
  
– В самом деле.  
  
– Он не был в восторге, – предположил Джон.  
  
Шерлоке растянул губы в мрачной улыбке, от которой волосы на загривке у Джона встали дыбом.   
  
– Можно сказать и так. Его пристрастия были вполне пресказуемы, учитывая жажду власти. Тем не менее, не стоило искушать судьбу дважды.  
  
– Ты думал, я вышвырну тебя из больницы только потому, что ты озвучил и без того известные факты обо мне?  
  
– Мог и вышвырнуть. Я еще ни разу не угадал твою реакцию и решил не рисковать.  
  
– Хочешь сказать, что ты, Шерлок Холмс, в кои-то веки сдержался? – недоверчиво переспросил Лестрейд. – Я даже не знал, что такое возможно.  
  
– Конечно, возможно. Просто обычно не стоит затраченных усилий.  
  
– Со мной ты никогда не сдерживался.  
  
Шерлок вскинул бровь.  
  
– Именно.  
  
– А медицинская помощь, значит, стоила этих усилий? – брови Джона сами собой поползли вверх. – И это говорит человек, который радостно не обращает внимания на собственные травмы?   
  
 – _Квалифицированная_ медицинская помощь, увы, необходима и при этом малодоступна в прекрасном городе Лондоне, – пробормотал Шерлок, всем своим видом показывая, как это прискорбно.  
  
– Уж ты-то в этом разбираешься, учитывая, насколько часто умудряешься себя калечить.  
  
– Ты так говоришь, словно я делаю это нарочно.  
  
– Я уже начал сомневаться. Мы даже подумывали делать на тебя ставки. Если устроишь себе трещину в черепе, скажем, к середине марта, буду премного тебе обязан.  
  
– Понятия не имею, отчего ты так радуешься.  
  
– А я не радуюсь. Я переживаю. Видно, люди вокруг тебя не так уж часто радуются или переживают, потому-то ты и не видишь разницы.  
  
 – Для беспокойства нет причин. Я не _беспомощен_. Не инвалид. У меня всего лишь два сломанных пальца. Бывало и хуже.  
  
– А значит, все в порядке, да? – Джон покачал головой. – Два сломанных пальца на ведущей руке, – он нарочно это подчеркнул. – Несколько усложняет жизнь.  
  
 – У меня все _отлично_.  
  
– Ты всегда так говоришь.  
  
– Это всегда правда.  
  
– Лучше прислушайся к нему, – снова подал голос Лестрейд, заработав очередной мрачный взгляд Шерлока. – Или ты хочешь повторения того, что случилось после химических ожогов?  
  
– А что случилось? – спросил Джон. Шерлок после того случая целый месяц не появлялся в больнице, и Джон решил, что все хорошо.  
  
 – _Ничего_ не случилось.  
  
– Он чуть не свалился с лестницы, потому что бинты зацепились за перила.  
  
 – « _Чуть_ » еще не значит, что _свалился_.  
  
– Шерлок никогда не признает этого, но ему нужен присмотр.  
  
Джон усмехнулся.  
  
– Я заметил.  
  
– Сложно не заметить, – согласился Лестрейд.  
  
 – Мне _не_ …  
  
– Приходи сегодня к нам. Майкрофт держит отдельную комнату для тебя, ты же знаешь. То есть, конечно же, знаешь. Правда, ты ни разу там не спал…  
  
Шерлок скривился.  
  
– Я в буквальном смысле лучше умру.  
  
Лестрейд лишь пожал плечами.  
  
– Как тебе будет угодно.  
  
Джон кашлянул.  
  
– Можешь переночевать у меня, если хочешь. У меня только одна спальня, но там есть диван. Я бы еще раз взглянул на твои пальцы поутру. Ты ими так двигаешь, что очень хочется наложить тебе шину на всю руку.  
  
Оба, и Лестрейд, и Шерлок уставились на него. Мгновение спустя Лестрейд расплылся в широкой улыбке, а Шерлок нахмурился.  
  
– Спасибо, – медленно произнес он. И, все еще хмурясь, добавил: – Это… приемлемо.  
  
  
  
Всю дорогу домой в такси Джон не переставал размышлять, какова вероятность того, что Лестрейд умышленно подвел его к мысли предложить Шерлоку ночлег.  
  
  
  
Когда они вылезли из такси, Шерлок уставился на дверь квартиры Джона.  
  
– Что-то не так? – спросил Джон.  
  
– Дорога отсюда до хирургии просто физически не могла обойтись тебе в двадцать пять фунтов, – ровным голосом произнес тот и посмотрел на Джона с видом оскорбленной невинности.  
  
Несмотря на усталость, Джон не смог сдержать усмешку.  
  
– Что я могу сказать? Ты даешь щедрые чаевые, – пожал он плечами. – После моей гневной тирады на заднем сиденье водитель явно их заслужил. Кроме того, ты украл мой телефон. Так что мы квиты.  
  
 – Я взял его _на время_. А потом вернул. – Возмущение Шерлока было таким неподдельным, что Джон невольно расхохотался и распахнул перед ним дверь.


	3. Chapter 3

Все еще улыбаясь, Джон бросил ключи на груду писем, занимающую большую часть тумбочки в прихожей. Он жалел, что не успел прибраться заранее. Весь его выходной, начиная с самого утра, когда он кинулся в больницу, и заканчивая вечерним визитом в морг, пошел коту под хвост, и виноват в этом только Шерлок. Пусть и терпит этот бардак. На самом деле, Джон сомневался, что Шерлок из тех, кого смущает бардак, но его _самого_ он смущал.   
  
Подняв с дивана раскиданные газетные листы, Джон заглянул в спальню. Утром - а казалось, что прошло не меньше недели, - он занимался стиркой, так что одежда хотя бы не валялась на полу, а простыни на кровати были чистыми и свежими. Он сомневался лишь мгновение.  
  
– Можешь занять спальню. Я лягу на диване.  
  
Джон ожидал, что ему возразят из вежливости, как поступило бы большинство людей, но он забыл, с кем имеет дело. Глаза Шерлока вспыхнули, и до Джона запоздало дошло, что он, похоже, только что дал Шерлоку молчаливое разрешение всю ночь копаться в своих вещах. Он попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз прибирался в прикроватной тумбочке, но тут же оставил эту затею. Он взрослый человек, Шерлок - тоже (по крайней мере, теоретически). Если пара-тройка журналов с обнаженной натурой заденут его нежные чувства, то нечего совать нос в чужие вещи.  
  
  
  
Проснувшись, Джон несколько минут лежал на спине, глядя в потолок, слушал тишину и шум мотора редких машин, проежающих по улице, и прикидывал, много ли хорошего скажет ему организм после этой ужасной ночи на диване. Давно уже плечо и нога не болели так сильно, причем одновременно. Не пора ли купить надувной матрац или даже нормальный раскладной диван? Раньше гости к нему никогда особо не захаживали, так что не было острой необходимости.  
  
Джон медленно поднялся и проковылял к туалету, на обратном пути остановился перед закрытыми дверями спальни. Не услышав ни звука, он похромал на кухню, чтобы приготовить завтрак. Если Шерлок не встанет к тому времени, как пора будет ехать на работу, что ж, Джон просто оставит его в квартире. Странно, до какой степени он доверял Шерлоку, зная, что тот являет собой воплощение хаоса. Зная, что у него пятьдесят шансов из ста застать в квартире погром, устроенный Шерлоком по идиотской неосторожности.   
  
Он намазывал маслом тост, прихлебывая чай, когда дверь спальни тихо скрипнула. В коридоре раздались шаги, но Джон и ухом не повел, только отставил тарелку с бутербродом и налил чай во вторую чашку.  
  
– Хорошо спал? – спросил он, когда шаги стихли за спиной.  
  
– Жаловаться не на что.  
  
Джон обернулся, окинул взглядом бледное лицо.  
  
– Ты вообще спал?  
  
Шерлок недовольно промычал и сел за стол.  
  
\- Да. Больше нечем было заняться.  
  
Джон поставил перед ним чашку, повернув ручку к здоровой руке Шерлока.  
  
– Разумеется, после того, как ты покопался в моих вещах, – заметил он беспечным тоном.  
  
Тот фыркнул.  
  
– Будто там есть, в чем копаться. Все разложено по полочкам. Ни запертых ящиков, даже среди нижнего белья ничего не спрятано. Самое интересное, что у тебя есть, это пистолет, но я и так подозревал о его существовании.  
  
Джона почему-то развеселил раздраженный тон Шерлока. Словно Джон не держал секретов исключительно для того, чтобы досадить ему. Впрочем, Шерлок ведь и в самом деле _мог_ так считать.  
  
– Что, совсем никаких неожиданностей? Ты уже давно разгадал всего меня, не так ли?  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
  
– Ты простой, как палка. Примитив, тоска зеленая. Удивительно, как ты умудряешься влачить свое жалкое существование, не пытаясь вскрыть себе вены. – Он помолчал. – Еще есть тосты?  
  
– Тоска зеленая? Раз так, делай себе тосты сам.   
  
Шерлок бросил на него хмурый взгляд.  
  
– Я вообще-то гость. Ты пригласил меня.  
  
Джон пропустил мимо ушей вкрадчивые нотки в его голосе и принялся жевать с демонстративным удовольствием.  
  
– Гость, который роется в моих вещах и называет меня скучным. Делай себе тост сам, Шерлок.  
  
Шерлок обиженно надулся. Джону пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не улыбнуться.  
  
– Ты же совсем не против. А я ранен, как ты любишь напоминать.  
  
 – Ты ранен лишь тогда, когда тебе что-то нужно, как я заметил. Как _ты_  любишь _мне_ напоминать, ты не инвалид. В любом случае, дело ведь не в этом.  
  
– Зачем ты вообще меня пригласил, если все так усложняешь? – буркнул Шерлок.  
  
– А, так это я, оказывается, усложняю? Я пригласил тебя, чтобы присмотреть за тобой, а не потакать капризам. Поедешь со мной в больницу, я еще раз осмотрю твою руку.  
  
– Ты в курсе, что одержим моими травмами?  
  
 – Я _врач_ , мне это положено по _роду деятельности_. Мало того, я твой врач, раз уж ты никому больше не позволяешь осмотреть себя. Упрямый идиот, – Джон поставил тарелку с чашкой в раковину, нарочито обойдя тостер.  
  
Шерлок недовольно засопел.  
  
– Я не упрямый, – пробормотал он и осушил чашку.  
  
Джон посмотрел на него через плечо.  
  
 – Да ну, _серьезно_? Ты хоть слышишь, какую чушь несешь? Не верю, что человек, столь хорошо разбирающийся в людских недостатках, не замечает, до чего он упертый и своенравный баран. Зачем делать вид, будто это не так?  
  
Глаза Шерлока сузились, и он смерил Джона оскорбленным взглядом. Тот не дрогнул.   
  
– Лучше быть упертым, нежели скучным, – наконец, произнес он после долгой паузы. Его губы изогнулись в хищной усмешке. – Все лучше, чем скука.  
  
Джон закатил глаза. Пора заканчивать балаган.  
  
– Раз я не буду делать тебе тост, ты попытаешься вогнать меня в краску подробностями моей личной жизни? Тогда вперед. Расскажи мне все обо мне.  
  
– Ты обещал вчера, что не будешь злиться, если я захочу что-то выяснить о тебе.  
  
– Ничего подобного не обещал.  
  
 – Ты явно _подразумевал_ …  
  
– Заткнись уже и выкладывай! Я же вижу, тебе просто не терпится.   
  
Шерлок откинулся на спинку стула, опустив здоровую руку на правое запястье. Его улыбка могла бы испугать любого.  
  
– Ты одинок уже некоторое время. Минимум два месяца. До этого встречался со своей начальницей…  
  
– С Сарой.  
  
\- М-м-м… Да, с ней. Вы были вместе месяца четыре? Нет, пять. Расстались с добрыми чувствами и, что удивительно, по взаимному согласию. Не потому ли, что она хотела детей? – Вопрос явно был риторическим, и Джон промолчал. Шерлок внимательно изучал его лицо. – Ты детей не хочешь. Точнее, может, и хотел бы, но не сейчас, а она не молодеет. Ты также встречался с соседкой, и это была полная катастрофа. Она вернулась к своему бывшему, и теперь ты чувствуешь себя неловко, когда сталкиваешься с ними в коридоре. Иногда ты слышишь, как они занимаются сексом, через стенку, и это вызывает у тебя… Нет, не ревность – смущение. Достаточно, чтобы предпринять несколько неудачных попыток найти новое жилье. На работе ты постоянно встречаешь потенциальных партнеров, но никогда не проявлял особого энтузиазма в этом плане. Ты не встречаешься с пациентами. Смехотворное табу. Тем не менее, пациенты... были бы совсем не прочь. Некоторые из них весьма настойчивы.  
  
Джон фыркнул.  
  
– Скажи на милость!   
  
Шерлок и ухом не повел.  
  
– В прошлом ты подумывал о виртуальных знакомствах, но всегда считал, что это глупости. Однако сейчас ты отчаялся настолько, что эта затея больше не кажется такой уж глупой. Ты уйму времени пытался придумать подходящий ник.  
  
Джон уставился на него.  
  
– Как ты это узнал?   
  
Шерлок потряс перед его носом клочком бумаги.  
  
 – Ты копался _в моем мусорном ведре_ … – Джон замолчал и вздохнул. – Ну, разумеется, копался.  
  
\- Само собой. Что тебя удивляет? Что за недостойное негодование? – упрекнул Шерлок. – Журналы в тумбочке – все с голыми женщинами, хотя ты периодически обращаешь внимание и на мужчин. Твои сексуальные предпочтения совершенно заурядны, но я должен просмотреть историю твоего браузера, чтобы утверждать наверняка. – Он недовольно поморщился. – Я же говорил, тоска зеленая. Ты самый скучный человек во всей Британии.  
  
Джону хватило ума не повестись на это.  
  
– И, тем не менее, ты все еще здесь. Не убежал с криками ужаса.  
  
– Я же говорил, компетентная медицинская помощь…  
  
– Да, да, конечно. Все дело в ней, не так ли? – Джон взял пустую чашку Шерлока и поставил ее в раковину. – Тогда я буду выполнять свои обязанности. А ты дай мне нормально осмотреть твои пальцы.  
  
Шерлок качнул головой.  
  
– С моими пальцами все в полном порядке, Джон.  
  
– Я поверю, только увидев их собственными глазами. Мне надо принять душ перед уходом. Будь добр, не вляпайся в какую-нибудь неприятность за эти пять минут, хорошо?

  
  
Сара о чем-то разговаривала с девушкой в регистратуре, когда они подъехали к больнице. Вот и прекрасно, подумал Джон: одно лишь упоминание имени Шерлока приводило ее в бешенство, а тот, конечно же, не смог бы отказать себе в удовольствии поддеть ее. Джон кивком указал на одну из смотровых.  
  
– Я буду через минуту. Только повешу куртку. И, пожалуйста, не делай глупостей.  
  
– Телефон в кармане? – спросил Шерлок с ухмылкой.  
  
Убедившись, что Сара не смотрит, Джон показал ему средний палец и направился прочь.  
  
В крошечной комнатке для персонала Джон забрал охапку папок и записок и торопливо кивнул Кэролин с Марком. Он уже был на полпути к смотровой, в коридоре для ожидания, когда до него донеслись громкие голоса. Низкий баритон подтвердил его подозрения. Ну _конечно_ , Шерлока нельзя выпускать из поля зрения больше, чем на полминуты.  
  
Открыв дверь смотровой, Джон обнаружил, что Шерлок сидит на столе с надменным и вызывающим видом и прищурившись глядит на Сару, которая костерит его, уперев руки в бока.  
  
– … зря я разрешила тебе… – заметив Джона, она замерла на полуслове, и оба посмотрели на него. Ее щеки раскраснелись от гнева – Джон еще никогда не видел ее в таком бешенстве. Шерлок же изображал снисхождение, словно выслушивал ее яростную тираду исключительно ради Джона. Возможно, так оно и было.  
  
– Что случилось? – осторожно поинтересовался Джон, невольно подходя ближе к столу для осмотра больных. Ближе к Шерлоку.  
  
– Ты знал, что он здесь? Я видела, как он вошел, а пациентам в отсутствие лечащего врача находиться здесь запрещено, – она кивнула в сторону запертого шкафа в углу комнаты. – А то многие просто берут, что им нужно, и уходят… – при виде Джона она сконфузилась, но отголоски гнева все еще слышались.  
  
Джон кивнул, залившись краской.  
  
– Знаю, прости. Я лишь заскочил в служебку и послал его вперед себя. В любом случае, Шерлок не из тех, кто обчищает нас. У нас нет того, что ему нужно, – слабая попытка пошутить потерпела неудачу. Джон перевел взгляд с Сары на Шерлока.  
  
Тот явно собирался что-то сказать, и это вряд ли облегчило бы ситуацию. Джон предупреждающе сжал его плечо и руку не убрал . Он видел, что Сара заметила его жест: ее глаза округлились.  
  
Казалось, она немного успокоилась, хотя ей явно потребовалась вся ее выдержка и профессионализм, чтобы взять себя в руки.  
  
– Нам надо будет поговорить, Джон.  
  
Тот кивнул и, проводив ее взглядом, вздохнул.   
  
– Нехорошо получилось.  
  
– Твоя начальница не любит меня.  
  
– Моя начальница считает, что ты только и думаешь, как бы стащить наркотики. Это другое.  
  
– И она не любит меня.  
  
– И она не любит тебя, – согласился Джон. – Ничего удивительного, учитывая, что ты из кожи вон лезешь, чтобы довести ее до ручки  
  
Шерлок даже не потрудился возразить.  
  
– Пожалуй, придется держать дома основной набор медикаментов,, чтобы я мог оказать тебе первую помощь прямо там, – Джон взялся за его перевязанную руку и опустил запястье на стол. – Меньше шансов, что ты заденешь чье-нибудь чувствительное самолюбие или получишь в глаз.  
  
– Меньше шансов, что тебе придется снова извиняться за меня перед сослуживцами, хочешь сказать.  
  
– И это тоже. Сара уже думает, что я совсем потерял разум, раз связался с тобой.  
  
– Тебя это беспокоит?  
  
– Что моя начальница считает меня сумасшедшим? С чего бы это? – он посмотрел на Шерлока и поймал его ответный взгляд. – Я не стыжусь тебя, Шерлок.  
  
– Я и не думал, – отозвался Шерлок, достаточно быстро, чтобы Джон почувствовал, как внутри разливается тепло.  
  
– Отлично, – сказал Джон, перевязывая руку. – Все выглядит очень даже неплохо. Едва ли ты послушаешься, если я попрошу быть осторожнее, но все же постарайся. И имей в виду: я не шутил насчет гипса, Шерлок, даже если придется вырубить тебя, чтобы наложить его. Не будем осложнять себе жизнь. А сейчас, если не возражаешь, мне пора приниматься за работу, которая не связана с тобой напрямую. Понимаю, осознать это тебе вряд ли удастся, но если напряжешь свои гениальные мозги, ты сможешь постичь всю глубину этой мысли.  
  
День словно поблек с уходом Шерлока. Джон уже проклинал себя за то, что был таким дураком, но это ничего не меняло.  
  
  
  
 _Ты осторожен?_  
  
 _Никоим образом. ШХ_  
  
 _Слышать об этом не хочу._  
  
 _Конечно же, хочешь. ШХ_  
  
 _У меня еще три часа до конца смены. Нет смысла рассказывать, в какую заваруху ты снова ввязался, раз я все равно ничего не могу сделать, и только буду волноваться._  
  
Зловещее молчание.  
  
 _Шерлок!_  
  
 _Ты освобождаешься в шесть? ШХ_  
  
 _Да._  
  
 _Поужинаем? ШХ_  
  
 _Отличная мысль._    
  
  
  
И когда Джон вышел из клиники и бросился ловить кэб, зазвонил телефон в будке на углу.

  
  
Майкрофт Холмс был не таким, каким Джон его представлял. Впрочем, не то чтобы Джон его как-то представлял, в голове не укладывалось, что родственник Шерлока и тот, кто питает привязанность к Лестрейду, - один и тот же человек. Нет, с Лестрейдом все в порядке, но Шерлок – другое дело. Даже если сделать скидку на генетические различия, Майкрофт производил сильное впечатление. Особенно когда хищно улыбнулся Джону, стоя перед ним с нелепым зонтом в руке.  
  
– Надеюсь, вы не против моего вмешательства, доктор Ватсон. Я подумал, если вы собираетесь и дальше встречаться с моим братом, самое время нам познакомиться поближе.  
  
Джон моргнул.  
  
– Простите, то есть как, «встречаться»?   
  
– Безусловно. Он проводит с вами немало времени. Для него это практически признание в любви.  
  
– Он проводит со мной время, потому что я его врач.  
  
– Бросьте, в Лондоне полно докторов, и все же брат предпочитает вас. Только вас.  
  
– Скорее всего, потому, что я единственный идиот, который согласился принять его дважды.  
  
Майкрофт задумчиво кивнул.  
  
– Да, с этим ему сложно. Шерлок предпочитает не сходиться близко с людьми. По крайней мере, так было раньше.  
  
– Что же тогда делает меня особенным?  
  
Снова эта улыбка.  
  
– Это я бы и сам хотел узнать.  
  
– Главное, что Шерлок знает, а остальное неважно.  
  
– Пожалуйста, не стройте из себя дурачка, доктор Ватсон. Вам не идет.  
  
Джон только посмотрел на него из-под бровей.  
  
– Брат наверняка обо мне рассказывал.   
  
– Вы так думаете? У кого-то немаленькое самомнение. Теперь я определенно начинаю видеть семейное сходство.  
  
 – Мы с Шерлоком во многом похожи. _Куда больше_ , чем он готов признать. Как его брат, я чувствую себя обязанным принимать участие в его жизни, хочет он того или нет. Кроме того, он нуждается во мне.  
  
Джон задумался.   
  
– Вы присматриваете за ним?  
  
– Вы наверняка заметили, что сам он плохо с этим справляется.  
  
– Я постоянно его подлатываю, так что да.  
  
– И это занимает полный рабочий день.   
  
Джон кивнул. Майкрофт явно к чему-то вел.  
  
 – Если бы вы хотели, это могло бы стать _вашей_ работой.  
  
Джон помедлил, сомневаясь, что правильно понял.  
  
– Вы… предлагаете мне работу? М-м-м… заботиться о вашем брате?  
  
Майкрофт подался вперед, сложив руки на набалдашнике зонта.  
  
– Да, в общем и целом. В качестве его личного врача.  
  
– Ему не нужен личный врач. Ему нужно перестать быть самовлюбленным слепцом. Мне уже кажется, что это семейная особенность.  
  
– Это была бы довольно прибыльная должность, куда лучше отвечающая вашим умениям, нежели нынешняя работа в хирургии.  
  
– Я вполне доволен своей работой, спасибо огромное.  
  
– Герой войны, лечащий насморк? – Майкрофт поцокал языком. – Вы тратите время впустую, доктор.  
  
– Я помогаю людям…  
  
– Умоляю вас, – скривился Майкрофт. – Простуду может лечить кто угодно. А мой брат – особенный. И ему нужен особенный человек, чтобы присматривать за ним. Тот, кому он доверяет. Список, к сожалению, невелик.  
  
– Вы в этот список, конечно, не входите.  
  
– Не вхожу.  
  
Они долго смотрели друг на друга.  
  
– Завидуете? - спросил Джон.  
  
Губы Майкрофта изогнулись.  
  
– Как я уже сказал, ваши услуги будут щедро оплачиваться.  
  
– Что случится, если он будет ранен? Вы не будете трахать меня с месяц кряду?  
  
Казалось, Майкрофт впервые не нашелся, что ответить. Значит, он все-таки живой человек. Впрочем, через миг маска хладнокровия вернулась на место.  
  
– Я вообще не планировал «трахать» вас, – произнес он, не моргнув глазом. – Надеюсь, это не будет одним из ваших условий.  
  
Джон вздохнул.  
  
– Если его ранят, вашей задачей будет вылечить его. Естественно, он будет подвергать себя опасности: вы ведь доктор, а не волшебник. Даже я признаю это. Однако я бы предпочел, чтобы такое случалось пореже. Мы не очень близки, но он дорог мне по-своему.  
  
– И вы будете платить мне за то, чтобы я был его другом.  
  
– Вроде того.   
  
– И часто вам приходится делать это?  
  
– В сущности, да.  
  
Джон ощутил что-то очень похожее на сочувствие к Шерлоку.  
  
– Очень жаль, но… Мне это не интересно. Впрочем, это не совсем правда: мне ни капли не жаль.  
  
– Но на самом деле вам интересно.   
  
– Да ну? – он ответил резче, чем хотел, – ну и к черту. Майкрофт заслужил. Невыносимое высокомерие явно тоже семейная черта.  
  
Майкрофт улыбнулся шире, обнажая зубы.  
  
– Несомненно.  
  
Джон сделал вид, будто задумался.  
  
– Это очень щедрое предложение. Куда более увлекательное и захватывающее дело, даже, возможно, более стоящее, чем то, чем я занимаюсь сейчас. Я не глуп – даже я это понимаю. Но это не то, чего я хочу. Я хочу быть его другом просто так. Шерлок заслуживает этого. На самом деле, он заслуживает гораздо большего.  
  
Некоторое время Майкрофт молчал.  
  
– Поэтому, Джон Ватсон, я и хочу, чтобы именно вы присматривали за ним, – отозвался он тихо.

  
  
Шерлок уже сидел в ресторане, когда Джон подъехал. Он смотрел в окно, не обращая внимание на меню, лежавшее у локтя. На столе горела маленькая свеча. Джон тяжело опустился на стул, внезапно почувствовав себя вымотанным.  
  
– Прости за опоздание. Я в некотором смысле попал в засаду.  
  
– Я получил твое сообщение. Ты познакомился с Майкрофтом, я так понимаю?  
  
– Да. Мы поговорили. Ну… Скорее, он говорил, а я подавал голос, когда он позволял мне.  
  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
  
– Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я презираю его.  
  
Джон раскрыл меню.  
  
– Я понимаю, почему с ним так сложно иметь дело. Но я сказал ему то же самое о тебе.  
  
Шерлок застыл и сморщил нос.  
  
– Мы ни капли не похожи.  
  
Джон только усмехнулся, глядя в меню.  
  
 – Ни в _малейшей_ степени. Я бы лучше наложил на себя руки, чем был таким, как он.  
  
– Как скажешь.  
  
Джон ощущал пытливый взгляд Шерлока даже сквозь меню.  
  
– Все закончилось хорошо, но ты не принял его предложение, – в голове прозвучала гордость, или Джону померещилось?   
  
Джон закрыл меню и, отложив его в сторону, встретился с Шерлоком глазами.  
  
– Ты думал, я приму его?  
  
– Я не исключал эту возможность.  
  
– Господи. Ну и семейка. С вами у меня не будет ни минуты покоя. Чтоб ты знал: он тоже был доволен, когда я отказался, – Джон поднялся, чтобы наведаться в мужскую комнату до того, как они сделают заказ. – Он сказал, что все равно не будет трахать меня. Я несколько разочарован. – Джон отвернулся от потрясенного Шерлока, пряча улыбку, и зашагал прочь.  
  
  
  
Еда была на удивление вкусной. Джон смаковал каждый кусок, особенно учитывая, что в обед он обошелся одним чаем, – так был занят.   
  
– Никаких новых дел, как я понимаю?  
  
– Лестрейд звонил с утра по поводу цепи ограблений. Скука. Если он не вычислит их сам – что всегда вероятно, даже с самыми примитивными из дел, – а мне так и не подвернется ничего получше, придется продемонстрировать ему еще раз, какой он идиот.  
  
– А «что-то получше» – это?..  
  
– Убийство. Разумеется. К сожалению, люди не расположены сегодня убивать.  
  
– Хорошо.  
  
Шерлок смерил его мрачным взглядом.  
  
– Это ненадолго, – предположил Джон.  
  
Шерлок просиял.  
  
– Ненадолго. Близятся пасхальные каникулы. Родственники вынуждены собираться вместе в тесных помещениях. Превосходные убийства.  
  
– Превосходные?  
  
– Семейные дела не возникают из ниоткуда. Они из тех, что планируются годами. Никакой поспешности, все сделано с аккуратностью. Педантично, медленно, с вниманием к деталям… – он умолк, глядя перед собой с мечтательной улыбкой на губах.  
  
Джон поежился от тона его голоса.  
  
– Как я счастлив, что мы не родственники.  
  
Шерлок мрачно усмехнулся.  
  
– Надеюсь, не только по этой причине.  
  
Джон поспешил отхлебнуть вина.  
  
– Кстати, о семье. Ты не спросил, чего именно он хотел. Разве тебе не интересно?   
  
– Майкрофт? Не имеет значения.  
  
– Не имеет?  
  
– Что бы он ни предложил, ты отказался. А значит, не имеет значения.  
  
– Тебе и вправду совсем все равно? Ты бы простил меня, если бы я принял его предложение?  
  
– Ты бы не был собой, если бы сказал Майкрофту «да», Джон. Это невозможно.  
  
Джон удивился.  
  
– Ты так уверен, что хорошо меня знаешь.  
  
– А ты всегда так удивляешься этому. Я уже говорил тебе утром: ты очень открытый человек. Достаточно провести с тобой несколько минут, чтобы понять, что ты из себя представляешь.  
  
Джон решил пропустить оскорбление мимо ушей: в устах Шерлока это было _именно_ оскорблением.  
  
– А вот у меня нет ощущения, что я знаю тебя.  
  
– Я не особенно откровенен.  
  
– Это верно. Хотя поначалу кажется, что наоборот. Ты очень прямолинеен.  
  
– Это разные вещи.   
  
– Да, разные. Ты вовсе не такой, каким показался мне в первую встречу.  
  
– Я бы так не сказал, – Шерлок приподнял бровь. – Помнишь вывих плеча?  
  
Джон кивнул.  
  
– Ты вправил его сам, хотя был в жутком состоянии.  
  
– Ничего подобного. Несколько царапин и…  
  
– И потянутая лодыжка.  
  
 – Именно. Поэтому-то я не мог себе позволить _еще_ и вывихнутое плечо. Мне нужно было раскрыть дело…  
  
– Пожалуй, ты прав, я уже тогда получил прекрасное представление о том, что такое Шерлок Холмс.  
  
Шерлок долго молчал.  
  
– Ты ничего не имел против, – произнес он тихо.  
  
– Нет, не имел. Никогда и ничего. – И Джон знал, что это правда.  
  
  
  
Квартира Шерлока более или менее соответствовала ожиданиям Джона - прибежище хаоса. Не то чтобы грязная, но с неким уровнем беспорядка, который ассоциировался у Джона с Шерлоком. Дело было не столько в неубранности квартиры, сколько в квартире как таковой. Эта безумная помесь всего со всем как ничто подходила Шерлоку, пространство было настолько пронизано натурой хозяина, что почти подавляло. Джон пробирался между бесчисленных книжных стеллажей и завалов безделушек, пытался увязать все это с тем, что уже знал о своем чокнутом гаде, но не понимал, с чего начать. Особенно учитывая, что на кухне были _вещи_ такого рода, что благоразумнее было и вовсе не приближаться к ним.  
  
Заглянув в одну из мензурок, Джон обнаружил оранжевую корку, застывшую по краю.   
  
– Грязновата, – тихо заметил он. Шерлок торчал в дверном проеме, не спуская с него глаз.  
  
– Моя домовладелица необычайно внимательна.  
  
Джон приподнял брови и оглядел царивший беспорядок.  
  
– В самом деле?  
  
– Но к органике она не притрагивается. И я предпочитаю, чтобы она не лезла в мои бумаги. Каждая из них – на своем месте.  
  
Джон бросил взгляд на кипу бумаг, сваленных на столе за спиной Шерлока.  
  
– Я вижу.  
  
Шерлок нахмурился.  
  
– А вообще симпатично, – примирительно добавил Джон. – Живешь тут один?  
  
– В последнее время – да. У меня был сосед, но вряд ли я еще его увижу. Никто не задерживается надолго.  
  
Джон усмехнулся, услышав досаду в его голосе.  
  
– Если ты проводишь эксперименты с оксалилом прямо на кухне, то ничего удивительного.  
  
– Я не сказал, что удивлен. Просто искать нового слишком хлопотно.  
  
– К тому же, ты тот еще мерзавец , – задумчиво произнес Джон.  
  
 – Да, спасибо, что прояснил, – огрызнулся Шерлок, но без особого жара. – Что бы _ты_ там ни думал, здесь очень неплохие для центра Лондона расценки; большинство людей, я полагаю, были бы согласны мириться с небольшими неудобствами, чтобы жить здесь.  
  
– Угроза химического взрыва, вообще-то, несколько серьезнее, чем «небольшое неудобство».  
  
– Это не постоянная угроза. Кроме того, хирургия всего в десяти минутах ходьбы.  
  
– Уж кому знать, как не тебе. – Джон опустился в кресло, оказавшееся на удивление удобным. Шерлок остановился рядом с предвкушением во взгляде, отчего Джон невольно занервничал. – Что?  
  
– Ну?  
  
– Что «ну»?  
  
– Разве ты не хочешь покопаться в моих вещах?  
  
– А должен?  
  
– Конечно. Взять реванш за сегодняшнее утро, – казалось, Шерлок _намеренно_ подначивает его. Джон похолодел.   
  
– Ты просто хочешь услышать мои теории о тебе, чтобы тут же разгромить каждую из них. Нет уж, спасибо.  
  
– Тебе совсем не интересно?  
  
– Предпочитаю узнавать вещи обычным способом – задавая вопросы. И не придется ничего разнюхивать.  
  
– Хорошо, тогда спрашивай.  
  
Джон прикинул, как это может аукнуться.  
  
 – Ладно, – проговорил он с сомнением. Вопросы у него действительно _были_ , тем более, раз Шерлок первый об этом заговорил. Джон знал, что наверняка пожалеет о них, но это его не останавливало. Он подумал, как бы получше сформулировать мысль. – Если бы я решил заглянуть в твою прикроватную тумбочку, я бы нашел там журналы?  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Бессмысленно задавать вопросы, если ты не собираешься отвечать честно.  
  
– Я не лгу.  
  
– Хорошо… Я нашел бы журналы где-нибудь еще?  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Предпочитаешь Интернет?  
  
Шерлока это позабавило.   
  
– Если бы пришлось выбирать, я бы предпочел видео фотографиям, но не пользуюсь ни тем, ни другим.  
  
– В смысле, нечасто? Или…  
  
– Никогда. Только не ради самоудовлетворения.  
  
– Что ты тогда используешь для… для самоудовлетворения?  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
  
– Ничего. – Поймав непонимающий взгляд Джона, он вздохнул. – Секс никогда не интересовал меня.   
  
Джон застыл. Несколько долгих мгновений он переваривал эти слова.   
  
– Ясно... Гм...   
  
 – Это не значит, что я не понимаю, зачем он нужен, или не испытываю ощущений сексуального характера. Просто никогда не разделял всеобщего мнения, что секс является главной потребностью. Всегда находились более интересные вещи. Секс никогда не играл в моей жизни _особую_ роль.  
  
– Совсем никогда? – Джон никак не мог взять это в толк.   
  
Шерлок кивнул.  
  
– П-понимаю.  
  
 – Едва ли, – Шерлок буквально рухнул на соседний стул, стиснул кулаки на коленях. Он не смотрел на Джона. – Я хотел сказать, что это _раньше_ мне было все равно.  
  
– А-а, – протянул Джон, надеясь, что правильно понял. – Прошедшее время.  
  
– Да, – Шерлок медленно выдохнул. – Прошедшее. Я… Сейчас мне не то чтобы совсем не интересно. Просто раньше не было особенно интересно .  
  
– Ладно, – проговорил Джон и, за неимением лучшего, добавил: – Спасибо, что сказал.  
  
Шерлок наградил его недоверчивым, полным презрения взглядом - и поделом, все равно он был слишком потрясен, чтобы сформулировать более подходящий ответ.   
  
Когда через несколько минут неловкой тищины у Шерлока зазвонил телефон, Джон подскочил на месте. По тому, как загорелись глаза Шерлока, он понял, что это Лестрейд.  
  
– Еще одно ограбление. Хочешь съездить на место преступления?

  
  
Место преступления оказалось поживее морга. И народу там было больше, люди сновали туда-сюда с какими-то официальными делами.   
  
Джон чувствовал себя полным болваном, топчась на месте и стараясь не путаться у других под ногами. Как только они прибыли, Шерлок мгновенно выкинул его из головы и сосредоточился на обследовании. Зато Лестрейд, казалось, был искренне рад Джону. Он кивнул ему и улыбнулся:  
  
– Боюсь, в деле об ограблении доктор не слишком нужен, но я все равно рад тебя видеть.  
  
– Он здесь, чтобы ассистировать мне, – резко бросил Шерлок, рассматривая разбитую витрину в лупу. Витрина была огромной, со стеклянным верхом (разбитым) и деревянными раздвижными панелями внизу, за которыми было место для хранения товара. Джон понятия не имел, что там видит Шерлок, но тот видел явно больше, чем Джон.  
  
Лестрейд бросил на Шерлока удивленный взгляд.  
  
– Мы тут все, по большому счету, низведены до роли его ассистентов, – Лестрейд ободряюще похлопал Джона по плечу . – К этому привыкаешь.  
  
Шерлок вылез из витрины на ковролин и хмуро уставился на что-то, подбираясь кругами, хотя Джон, сколько ни пытался, не видел там ничего особенного. Лестрейд начал было что-то говорить, но он остановил его жестом.   
  
Джон с Лестрейдом обменялись взглядами и пожали плечами.  
  
– Вижу, ты еще не готов его убить.  
  
– Еще нет, – Джон окинул взглядом разбитую витрину. – Он умеет развлечь.  
  
– Тебе небось все друзья завидуют - то морг, то место ограбления. – поддразнил Лестрейд. – Если повезет, к концу недели ты уже будешь эксгумировать тела. – Поймав скептический взгляд Джона, он усмехнулся. – Такое случалось. К счастью для него, ты вроде бы сделан из крепкого теста, чтобы воспринять это нормально. Иначе никак, если имеешь дело с людьми его сорта, – его понимающая улыбка говорила лучше всяких слов.  
  
Шерлок осматривал уже другую витрину, уцелевшую. Нижняя панель была закрыта.   
  
– Что… – начал было Лестрейд, но Шерлок вскинул палец вверх, обрывая его.  
  
Прежде чем Джон успел поинтересоваться, что он задумал, Шерлок сдвинул панель в сторону, и оттуда выскочил мужчина.  
  
Все произошло слишком быстро. Вот он пытается сбить Шерлока с ног, швыряет ему в голову что-то наподобие дубинки, а в следующее мгновение Джон уже лежит на нем сверху, крепко прижимая руки к спине, чтобы тот не дергался. Тут к ним подбежал Лестрейд со своими людьми - те навалились на преступника, и Джон смог подняться..  
  
Он смотрел, как защелкивают наручники.  
  
– Что за самодовольный вид? – кисло бросил он Шерлоку. – Он мог ранить тебя.  
  
– Сомневаюсь. Он даже не был нормально вооружен. Со мной все было бы…  
  
– … в порядке! Да, я понял. У тебя всегда все в порядке, Шерлок. А если бы у него был нож? Или пистолет?  
  
– В комнате полно полицейских. Уверен, кто-нибудь подстрелил бы его. В конечном итоге. Должны же были годы обучения оставить хоть какой-то след даже у этих идиотов, я прав?  
  
 – _Шерлок_...  
  
– Ты снова кудахчешь надо мной, Джон.  
  
– А ты снова ведешь себя безрассудно. Неужели я должен ходить за тобой как привязанный, чтобы уберечь от очередной глупой авантюры?  
  
– Конечно же, нет.  
  
– Только не говори, что можешь позаботиться о себе сам, потому что черта с два ты можешь! И чем скорее ты признаешь это, тем лучше. Если я услышу от тебя еще хоть раз, что у тебя все в порядке, клянусь, я сломаю тебе нос.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся.  
  
– Это так ты соблюдаешь клятву Гиппократа, Джон?  
  
– Что я могу сказать? Ты меня вынуждаешь. Кроме того, есть вероятность, что так мне удастся вбить в тебя хоть какой-то здравый смысл.  
  
– Это навряд ли.  
  
– Согласен. Иначе это уже давно сделал бы кто-то другой.  
  
Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на него.  
  
– Тогда мы, кажется, зашли в тупик. Я не собираюсь менять своих привычек, а ты, похоже, совершенно не способен мириться с таким положением вещей. Тем не менее, я… готов принять определенное количество… помощи с твоей стороны, время от времени, даже если не вижу в ней особой необходимости.  
  
– Значит, ты не против моего «кудахтанья»?  
  
– Я бы предпочел поменьше крика.  
  
– Если я пообещаю не кричать, ты согласишься, чтобы я периодически осматривал тебя, если сочту это необходимым?  
  
 – Я позволю тебе _иногда_ осматривать меня, если на то будут причины. В разумных пределах.  
  
– Ты позволишь мне осматривать себя, когда я сочту это необходимым, и точка, – парировал Джон. – А я прекращу донимать тебя просьбами быть осторожнее.  
  
– Идет.  
  
 – _И_ когда у тебя появится очередное дело, ты позвонишь мне, и я поеду с тобой, если смогу. Вот как ты получаешь свои травмы – от этих безумцев, которые норовят снести человеку голову подставкой под ожерелье.  
  
– В этом нет необходимости…  
  
 – Судя по тому, чему я только что был свидетелем, есть, _и еще какая_!  
  
– Я имел в виду другое. Просто последнее можно не включать в наше соглашение. Я подумал, что ты сюда приехал не потому, что беспокоился о моем физическом благополучии, у тебя другие мотивы. – Он тактично помолчал. – Я могу ошибаться.  
  
Джон улыбнулся.  
  
– Не скажу, что ты совсем не прав, – признал он. – У меня, видно, совсем крыша поехала, но нет, ты не ошибаешься.  
  
– Тогда по рукам?   
  
– По рукам. И помоги нам Боже.  
  
  
 _Конец_


End file.
